


You call them Daddy

by Mylovelessnightmare



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, FFXV, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 23:49:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16943031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mylovelessnightmare/pseuds/Mylovelessnightmare





	You call them Daddy

Noctis

You and Noctis laid in bed not wanting to get up for the day. After two days of non stop exploring a dungeon you guys decided to get a hotel room. Why didn’t you guys stop? Because at every turn or every time you stopped to rest, daemons would jump you. You groaned as you heard banging on the door and Noctis pulled you closer to his chest. 

“Come on it’s already noon and we need to meet Cindy in an hour.” You hear Ignis call from beyond the door. Neither of you answered as you cuddled closer to Noctis. “I don’t hear any moving.” Ignis called again and you threw a pillow over your head. “You have five minutes to get up before I get Gladio.” He warned before he walked away and you sat up in bed. You glared at the door and you felt Noctis trying to pull you back into him. 

“Come back.” Noctis said with a groggy voice from just waking up that you absolutely love. He still tried to pull you back down to him but you moved away from him and he groaned in displeasure.

“No Noct, I don’t want Gladio to wake us up again.” You told him as you shuddered at the memory. Noctis sighed not wanting to get out of bed but agreeing with you about Gladio getting you up. Noctis rolled onto his back and you swung your leg over straddling his hips. You placed your hands on his chest and leaned up to his face and gave him a deep kiss. Noctis moaned as he gripped your hips and you pulled away both of you breathless and smiled and leaned over to his ear.

“Morning daddy.” You whisper to him before kissing his ear and moving down to his neck. You felt him holding back a laugh and sat up so you sitting on his hips. “Daddy huh?” he questioned with a smirk enjoying seeing the flirtatious smirk on your face. “That’s right daddy.” You tell him as you leaned down to kiss him again.

The door bursts open and you and Noctis get dreanched in freezing cold water. You shriek and jump off of Noctis as he jumps out of the bed. “Sorry there no time for that.” Gladio says holding a giant bucket with Ignis standing behind him with his arms crossed.

“Is this sea water?!” You looked at Gladio and he just smirked at you. “We’re leaving in five minutes.” Ignis told you two and left along with Gladio. “Wow what a cock block.” Noctis said as he shook his head getting the salty water out of it.

“You said it.” You grumbled as you two started getting dressed for the day.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Prompto

You sat in your chair watching Prompto play with the chocobo. Noctis thought it would be a fun idea to rent a few chocobos for your trip to Lestallum and Prompto was ecstatic at the news. You all deiced to camp for the night and continue to Lestallum in the morning. You grabbed Prompto’s camera and walked over to him. You got the perfect angle and took the photo of him and his chocobo. 

“Nice picture daddy.” You told Prompto and showed him the photo. Prompto looked at you confused while you looked at him innocently. “Did you just call me daddy?” He asked you and you stared proudly at the photo you took.

“Uhh yeah, yeah I did.” You smile at him and take another photo with a grin. You laugh at seeing Prompto terribly confused and give him a kiss on the cheek. “It’s okay Prom.” You tell him as you go to show the others the photos you took

“She called me daddy.” He mumbled to himself trying to figure out what to do.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Gladio

You sat away from the camp as you watched Gladio do some training with Noctis an a safer area. And because Noctis had hit the pot Ignis was trying to cook with onto the ground. They had been training for awhile and you couldn’t help but watch. It didn’t help that Gladio decided to take his shirt off either. You swore he did it on purpose. “Alright that should do it for today.” Gladio told Noctis and he fell to the ground dramatically. You only felt slightly bad for him, but at the same time you didn’t care much because he needed the training.

You stood up and dusted off your pants before walking over to the two. “You did good today Noctis.” You smiled at him and helped him off of he ground. “I feel like I’m dying.” He told you as he started walking back to the camp ready to crash. You shook your head with a giggle and walked over to Gladio.

“You did great today daddy.” You said and stood on the tops of your toes to wrap your arms around his neck. He hummed as he wrapped his arms around your waist. “I like the sound of that baby.” 

“Gladiolus do you have a daddy kink?” you asked him as he lifted you up to his level. “And yet your the one calling me daddy.” He told you as he slung you over his shoulder and started walking into camp. “Touche~” You purred at him and shrieked as he grabbed your ass. “Gladio!”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Ignis

You sat around the campfire curled up in your chair watching the flames dance to there own music. Everyone was waiting patiently for Ignis to finish supper and you just decided to laze around the fire. “Dinner is ready.” Ignis called out as he started handing out the meal. You smiled as you watched him serve the food, always the gentlemen. 

He handed Prompto his meal before walking over to you and handing you the plate. “Here you are darling.” He smiled at you as you took your serving. You’ve been wanting to make him embarrassed for quiet awhile seeing as you’ve never seen him embarrassed before. And you had the perfect plan.

“Thank you daddy.” You whispered to him and smirked as he tensed up. You’ve always wanted to see how Ignis would react to you calling him daddy and the results were very welcomed. You felt him move one of his hands to your thigh as the other one laid on your shoulder as he leaned in close to your ear. 

“Your welcome mama.” He whispered huskily in your ear before dragging his hand up your thigh before walking away with a triumphant smirk on his face. It was your turn to tense up seeing as that was out of character for him to do and felt your face heating up. You saw Gladio laughing and glared at him as Ignis sat down next to you. “I would preferred if you called me that when we are alone.” Ignis leaned over and whispered to you and you couldn’t believe how fast that turned against you. That sly son of a bitch.


End file.
